Friends and Boys, what are you going to do!
by NUMBER1TWILIGHTFAN
Summary: Bella is the top model in the world and becomes friends with her stylist and photographer. Her two friends fall in love but Bella hasn't and she feels left out, untill she meets someone very special but he doesn't like her back, will she win him over!
1. This is the Start of Something New

**Hey, everyone this is a new story, I hope you like this first chapter. Please review, which will be the only way I will keep writing. I hope you like it and here it is…**

**Oh, I do not own Twilight but If I did I would Love my life.**

**The Start of Some thing New**

Beep Beep Beep! I tossed, turned, and rolled over on my side to turn of my alarm clock.

I gradually stood up and walked over to my huge bathroom. I turned the knob for the shower so it would turn on and stripped down out of my pajamas. I opened to glass door and entered into the steaming shower.

I got out, dried my self of, and put on my occasional mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip-gloss.

I walked to my walk-in closet and found my favorite pair of faded stressed blue jeans and an Abercrombie and Fitch T-shirt and black flats.

I curled my hair so it had perfect soft waves cascading o the small of my back.

I walked out of my bathroom and into my kitchen; I grabbed an apple and went down to the lobby to wave down a cab.

This is me, Isabella Marie Swan, but like to go by Bella, I am a model for many designers and magazines. I am Twenty-one and single. I live in Hollywood, California and am in love with my job.

I got into this business because my parents forced me to, I do love it though. Charlie and Renee, my parents, thought it would help me be more confident. I was always the shyest person in my school, Forks High.

Now I am the biggest model out there today, and I book many shows and picture for magazines.

Today I have to take picture for Seventeen Magazine, they are doing a documentary on me and I am also going to be on the cover for the issue.

The cab finally arrived, "1234, Sunset Street please."

About ten minutes later, the cab pulled up to a very modern white building that said 'Seventeen Magazine'. I got out of the cab and walk up the stairs and into a brightly lit room. There was a waterfall on one wall and many plants. I walked over to the receptionist.

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan and I am here for a photo shoot for the cover of the September/October issue and the documentary." I said while trying to sound very polite.

"Oh yes," She said while looking at her computer. "This way Miss. Swan, would you like anything to drink while you wait for Mr. Hale to arrive?"

"May I please have flavored water? Please bring me a straw. Thank you very much." I yelled down the hall to where she was going.

I sat for about a minute then she was back with the flavored water. "Thank you."

I waited for what seemed like hours then finally Mr. Hale came into the waiting room. "Hello Isabella, it is a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Hale said while grabbing my hand and gently kissed it.

"It is very much a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Hale, but please call me Bella." I said, I love to sweet talk men when I want to. I always get what I want.

"Oh ok, please call me Jasper. Are you ready to start you photo shoot?" Jasper/ Mr. Hale asked me.

"Yes, I would love to!" We walked into a room with a big white sheet and a lot of lights and people talking to each other.

"Alice over here will do your makeup and you clothes." Jasper said while pointing to a petite girl with black spiky hair. "She is also my girlfriend." Jasper left spiky hair girl and me alone.

"Hello, I am Alice, but you already know that. I will be doing your makeup and wardrobe for the shoot today." Alice said while sticky out her hand to shake it. I did exactly what she did and gently shock her hand.

"Ok, I am Isabella but please call me Bella, I hate when people call me buy my real name. That is so cool that you are his girlfriend. It must be so cool!" I said.

"Yes it is, he is a very nice man. I am glad to be his wife but enough about me let's get you ready for you shoot." Alice explained while walking over to a door that read wardrobe.

About thirty minutes later, I came out wearing a long-sleeved orange deep-v shirt with orange lace at the bottom and dark blue skinny jeans and black pump that must be at least four inches. I had gold tone eye shadows and brown eyeliner on. Alice put my hair half up and half down and curled it more. However, the ponytail was teased so there was a bump on my head.

All together, I looked beautiful. I never really considered my self-pretty but everyone thinks so.

I walked over to the place where the big white sheet was placed and stood there until I got directions from the photographer.

"Hello, I will be shooting to photo shoot today, my name is Rosalie." A beautiful woman said, she had long blond curls that were going down her back. She looked like she should be in front of the camera and not behind it.

"Hello, I am Bella, it is very nice to meet you." I said.

"Ok, let's get started. Now Bella I want you to look like you are just having a good time, maybe you could laugh or smile or you know what to do." Rosalie explained to me. She picked up the camera and got ready to take a picture.

I put my hands over my hart and slightly tipped back my head and looked like I was laughing. I closed my eyes too. She took the picture.

It went on like this for an hour but she insisted to use the first one for the cover of the cover then use some for the documentary.

I changed back into my clothes and said my goodbyes to everyone but I save my last goodbye to Alice. "Hey Alice I wanted to say goodbye and tell you thanks for making me look so good. But I also wanted to know if you like to go out for lunch right now?"

"Sure that sounds good; I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day. I am going to ask if Rosalie would like to come because she is my best friend. Is that ok?" She asked me.

"Of course, let me go hail down a cab." I said but was interrupted by Alice.

"No, we can take my Porsche." Alice said then went over to Rosalie to ask if she wants to join us.

We all walked to the parking garage and got in her Porsche, I could tell we were all going to be the best of friends.

We pulled up to Bravo and went inside. We were greeted by a handsome host. "A table for three ladies?" He asked but I could tell he was trying to flirt with us, but I don't want a boyfriend, it would just get me distracted from my job.

"Yes please," I said but flirting back just to make him want more of what he cannot have.

He walked us to out table, set the menus down, and left.

"He was so flirting with us." Rosalie said. "I mean we are all very pretty tough." She got out a mirror from her purse and looked at her self. We all laughed.

"I can so tell we are going to be great friends." I said.

"I no, this going to be so fun." Alice said.

We were all looking at the menu when our waiter came for our order for our drinks. "Good afternoon a lady, my name is Emmett and would any of you like something to drink?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie went first but there was an expression on her face that told me she like him. Emmett was very muscular and tall with dimples and deep set blue eyes and brown curly hair. He looked like a teddy bear but on steroids.

"I would like water but can I also have glass of red wine?" She asked.

"Sure". He looked at then, and his eyes widened and he looked very pleased at what he saw. He shook his head then turned to Alice. "What about you miss?"

"I would love a glass of water too please." Alice asked politely.

"Now for you miss." Emmett said to me.

"I would love a glass of white wine and also water please?" I asked.

"Alright, I will be back with your drinks." Emmett said and walked away.

Alice gently hit Rosalie's arm. "I think someone has a crush on a waiter."

"I think I do." Rosalie said but blushed too. "He is so hot."

"You guys would make such a cute couple." I said.

He brought out our drinks and placed them down. "Now, are you guys ready to order?"

"Yep, I would like the Pasta Bravo please." Rosalie asked.

"I would like the Lobster Bisk and a creaser salad." I asked. I know I should not be having the soup but I will run tonight. Have to stay a size two if I want to be a model.

"May I please have a personal pizza with just cheese please?" Alice asked.

"Ok." Emmett said then placed the order.

We laughed and talked while waiting for our food. Then when it came out we were so hungry we hardly talked.

When the bill came, I picked it up to pay when a little piece of paper fell. It was a number it said- Please call me beautiful, and Emmett put his number on it.

"Rosalie, I think this is for you." I handed it to her and her face lit up.

I paid for the bill and we left.

This was the start of a good friendship.

**I hope you like this first chapter. It is the longest one I have ever written. Please comment on this chapter. I will try to post before I leave for vacation, but I can't guaranty it.**


	2. Fun

I don't own Twilight or the Club or the movie but it would be so cool. I hope you like this chapter plz review.

**Fun**

A week has gone by since I met my best friends. I feel great to have friends that do not only like me because I am a model.

Every since we met we have been hanging out, Rosalie always brings Emmett and Alice always brings jasper, but I do not care. I do not have time for a relationship right now.

Tonight we are going to go to a club and celebrate out friendship. Alice is bring jasper and I think Rosalie invited Emmett to join our celebration.

I took a shower and got dressed in a high-waited denim skirt and off the shoulder shirt. I laced up my high heels that rap around my legs.

I curled my hair and put on my usual makeup.

I am leaving earlier then anyone because I wanted to go look at the magazine I modeled for.

I grabbed my black clutch and left my apartment; I walked down the street and headed for a drug store.

I got many looks from men and there were a couple of the men that got boners but I cannot help it, I love going down the street and acting as if I was on a runway.

I found the drug store and walked in, I went to the back where all the magazines were, and saw the picture of me in the top that was orange, and I was laughing with my head tipped back.

I loved this picture I actually had a ton of fun at this shoot because I met my friends.

I padded for the magazine and left the store. I started heading down to Club Ice.

I got inside and immediately saw my friends, they came running to me with drinks spilling all over the floor, and they were already trashed.

I hugged them and grabbed a shot from a waiter; I downed it in seconds and got another one.

"Bella, Emmett is meeting me here any minute." Rosalie yelled but it was hard for her to say the sentence with out slurring.

"That's great," I yelled back.

"Alice, where is Jasper." I asked.

"I think he will be here soon." She said.

We moved to the dance floor and started to dance, I grabbed a apple martini and started to dance again when I bummed into a person and spilled the drink all over the person's back. "Oh, I am so sorry."

The person turned around and it was a man about my age and he was gorges, he had intense green eyes that were set deep in his face. He was copper- bronze hair and it was styled messy but it made him look sexy.

"What the…" He yelled while turning around then he looked at me. "It's not ok; you ruined my favorite shirt in the world. Thanks to you bitch."

"I said I am sorry," I yelled back to him, it was hard to talk over the blaring music. I recognized it was I Shake I Move by LMFAO. **(I love this song, you have to here it.)**

"What ever", He said and turned around and left.

"Now who is that Greek god," Alice said while coming over to where I was standing.

"I don't know, I didn't get his name and I don't frankly care, he is mean," I said.

"Why, what did he do?" She said.

"I turned around and accidently spilled my martini on him but I said sorry." I said while walking to where Rosalie was and I could tell Emmett came because she was all over him.

Emmett waved to us and whispered something in Rosalie's ear, she nodded and turned and went to the bar.

"Hey Alice and Bella, I brought a friend if that is ok?" Emmett said and dragged a man out behind him. It was Jasper.

"Emmett, I didn't know you knew my boyfriend?" Alice asked then went up and gave Jasper a sloppy kiss; I think it was probably meant to be on the lips but ended up on his chin.

"Carful Hun, don't hurt your self," Jasper said while grabbing hold of her waist so she would not fall.

We all got so trashed tonight but I never really drink that much because my body can't handle all the liquor I usually act stupid or really weird.

I could hardly walk when we were leaving the club I went up to a light post and started to hug it. Then I stated making out with random guys on the street, but I think they enjoyed it.

"Let's… Let's go… to my, my house!" I yelled.

Everyone was stumbling but we had such a good time nobody wanted to stop our little celebration.

We arrived at my house around midnight and I got out alcohol and turned up the music because one of my favorite songs was on; Say Yeah by Wiz Khalifa. **(I love this song too; you have to listen to it. It is an awesome song for a party.)**

I set up beer pong on my coffee table and I was up against Emmett; he really is such a teddy bear but he has to be on steroids because only WWE people look like that.

"Emmett, do you take steroids?" I asked while slurring my words.

"Bella, how could you think such a thing?" He said while trying to get the ping-pong ball in a cup full of beer.

"Well, you are very muscular and it looks like you do. I was just asking." I said.

Emmett missed the cups and he had to drink all of his cups.

"Yes, I win!" I yelled.

**A/N**- for those who don't know what beer pong is it is a game and you set up l0 little cups and you fill them with beer. You try to land the ping-pong ball in a cup, b ut if it misses you have to drink one of your cups. If you keep missing then you have to keep drinking.

I don't know all the details sorry, you can always look it up online.

We partied until four in the morning and I passed out on the floor when everyone left.

xXx

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Uh." You have to be kidding it is like six in the morning. I stood up and almost fell, my head hurt and I felt sick. I went and shut off the alarm clock then I knew I was going to thro up.

I ran to the bathroom and threw up for almost thirty minutes. I finally could not throw up anymore, went to the kitchen, and made a cup of coffee.

At least today was a Friday and I do not have any work today. I took my cup of coffee, stood up, went to the T.V., turned on news, and saw something I could not believe.

It was a picture of me making out with a random guy and another picture of me hugging the street light.

"Crazy Model, Isabella Swan, the top model in the world, was found outside of Club Ice in L.A. with some friends of hers, she looks like she was very busy with the street pole and a random guy off the streets. I hope this will not ruin her career but we will have to see what this brings us in the future." A man said from the T.V.

How the Hell did they get a picture of me. I don't even remember anything past Alice stumbling on Jasper.

Then I saw the mess of beer bottles in my family room, cups, and an empty bottle of Absolute Vodka lying on the carpet.

Great, I was not supposed to get that drunk last night.

I turned off the T.V., and made my self a pop tart, I never eat these except when I have a hangover, or I am sad.

I finished the pop tart and went back to sit down on the couch.

I bet Rosalie and Alice went home with their boyfriends. They have someone to keep him or her happy and entertained and I have no one but my self.

I feel left out. However, right now, I cannot deal with any romance crap anyway; I have work to focus on. I also have to deal with those horrifying pictures of me.

I stayed home and watched Step Brothers, The Uninvited, and What Lies Beneath. My favorite movies.

This is why I need a boyfriend.


	3. We Meet Again

I hope you like these chapters please review it will help me a lot.

I do not own twilight or any songs that are mentioned in this chapter but I would love to.

**We Meet Again**

My life just turned upside down, I have not booked a shoot in a couple of days, and that never happens to me.

I am going to do something; I need to keep my job I do not want to be some hobo living on the streets and begging people for money just so I can buy drugs.

I took a quick shower and threw on jeans and a T-shirt, I grabbed and apple and left my apartment.

I am going to go to Vogue and ask for a job, I know that is just pitiful but I need to get my life back from that hideous drunk picture of me. They should not judge people that are having fun with there friends like any other firkin celebrities.

I am going to pilot my own life now.

I flagged a cab down and asked to take me to the headquarters of Vogue. **(I do not even know if it is in L.A. but I am making it up so please play along with me.) **I got out of the cab and walked to the big glass doors leading into the metal looking building.

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan, can I please speak to the manager of Vogue. I want to speak to him or her now and I don't care if he is in a meeting get him NOW!" I yelled at the women, she looked frighten. She quickly dialed her office phone.

"Mr. Cullen, Isabella Swan is here and she really wants to speak to you now." She whispered shouted into the phone.

"She won't hang on she doesn't care if you are talking to Robert Pattinson, she wants to speak now." She paused to listen to Mr. Cullen. She looked like she was going to pee her pants she was so scared. "I would not push her bottoms she is pissed right now. I am guessing from the picture." She giggled at the end. I pointed a finger at her, I wanted to do bad stuff to this women but I decided to try to stay calm.

"Ok, I will tell her." She said and hung up the phone.

"Isabella, he would like for you to go to the top floor and he will be waiting for you."

"Thank you", I said and looked to see if she had a nametag. "Lauren. I am glad you listened to me or you could have gotten hurt."

I walked to the elevators, pressed the up botton, and waited. All of the sudden the elevator arrived and Robert Pattinson stepped out, he was hot but he looked like he wanted to kill me. What ever I am much more important then the sexy vampire for the stupid Twilight books. **(I do not hate Twilight at all, but it seemed like it would fit.)**

I passed him, brushed his shoulder, and stepped into the elevator. I pressed the 50th floor button and went up the building.

I feel so badass today, I love it.

When the elevator door opened, I was greeted by a man that looked very familiar, but I could not bring my self to know who he was.

Then his face got all twisted as if he just ate moldy bread.

"Oh, so Isabella Swan was the women that spilled a martini on my most favorite shirt. I am guessing those picture were from Club Ice, am I right?" The hot guy said. Now I remember him, I spilled my drink on his shirt but I apologized to him many times.

"Uh, Ya, but I said I am sorry like ten times, and you can just go buy it again, you have so much money Mr. Cullen." I was starting to get really pissed now. I wanted to slap him but his face is way to cute to slap he looks so much hotter in light and not all sweaty from dancing.

"What ever, how can I help you Miss. Swan?" Hot guy said.

"I would like to just make a story for your next issue, I want to make my self look good from those embarrassing pictures of me, please, please can you help me?" I begged I wanted to get down on my knees but I would look like an idiot.

"Fine, but it will be a maximum of four pages and you can have just two pictures of you. However, they can't be full sized pictures." He explained while putting his hands in his pockets. He turned around and went to his office.

I quickly made my self-look better and followed him, he is hot, but that cannot distract me from what has to be done.

"Mr. Cullen sir, can you please help me. I would love for your help. I want it to be perfect." I explained to him, he would never understand how important this is to my job and me.

"Fine, let's meet at The Cheesecake Factory, 12:30 and if you are late you will not have to spread in the next issue." He said and turned back to his work. His office overlooked the park and in the distance, you could see the beach, it was a magnificent view.

"Ok, thanks so much sir, you will not regret this decision." I said while walking to the elevator.

He mumbled something along the lines of I would. However, I cannot let that get me down, I am going to make him want to do this spread, and maybe we can let the tension between us let up.

xXx

When I got to my apartment, I headed to me closet to pick out an outfit that made me look hot but not look like a total slut.

I rummaged through my tops and bottoms but nothing ever fit exactly what I wanted.

I walked to the side where all my dresses were. I picked a off the shoulder dark blue dress with ruffles. I found the same color shoes that were strappy and very high.

I set them down on a chair and got ready for bed, I want to get my beauty sleep so I look refreshed for tomorrow.

I quickly slipped on my silk top and bottoms, brushed my hair, teeth, and washed my face. I climbed in to my big king bed that was all white and my walls were dark blue and dark purple. Those two colors are my favorite.

I feel into a very deep slumber.

xXx

I was woken up by my alarm again. I stretched my legs, arms, and gradually dragged my have sleeping body into the shower.

After I took a shower, I curled my hair but bobby pined my hair on my right side over to my left and put a sparkly broach on it.

I have only, hour and a half left to get ready and be at the restaurant. I quickly put on my makeup, pulled on my dress, strapped my heels on, grabbed a white clutch, and left my apartment.

I got into my red Ferrari and headed to The Cheesecake factory. I turned up the music in my car and sang along to Take it Home by The White Tie Affair.

I finally got there with five minutes to spare and went into the restaurant.

"Excuse me, has Mr. Cullen asked for a table yet." I asked politely.

"Yes", a man said about two years younger then me, he finally looked at me a gawked. "Um, follow me. Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, but call me Bella." I said while flirting I wanted to be nice to him, let him think he can get me but really cannot. Ok maybe that was not nice but oh well.

"Here you go." He pointed to the table. His nametag read Mike.

"Thank you Mike." I said and gave him a little wave.

"Trying to dazzle all the guys Isabella?" I herd a velvety voice, it was so sexy, and I knew it was Edwards.

I turned around and was greeted by him. He was dressed in a black suit with a classic black shirt and tie. He looks so mysterious in his tuxedo.

"Please call me Bella for now on." I asked but I tried for it to sound nice.

"Ok, Bella. Let's start this interview shall we?" He asked me. However, I got lost in his incredible green eyes, there were like pools of green, and I could drown in them.

"Um, sure. You are the boss." I tried to be funny but he did not laugh.

"Have you ever worked in a charity or donated items to any charity?" He asked me.

"I have worked at a soup kitchen and donate all of my last year's clothing to goodwill, same with my old cars." I explained.

He wrote all of my answers down while we were talking. We finished our main course when our waiter, Tyler asked if we wanted dessert.

Mr. Cullen looked at the menu, "Can we have a slice of carrot cake cheese cake please and what would you like Bella?"

"Can I have just regular with strawberries please?" I asked.

"Sure, coming right up." Tyler said. He left right after.

"I didn't know models like to eat dessert?" Mr. Cullen asked.

"I usually don't but if I do I will just go work out. I hate models that never eat and they are to thin." I explained.

"Well, you are quite different then most models Bella." He replied.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked. I hope it is not bad.

"It's just interesting not really good or bad." He said.

I think I am falling for this guy but he when he is mean he isn't nice to be around.

"Ok." I said.

Tyler brought out cheesecake out and we both started to dig in, but not literally.

We finished our dessert and Tyler brought then bill. I took out my platinum card and was about to set it down when Mr. Cullen did.

"I can pay for it because I asked for you to interview me." I explained and he agreed.

I stood up and walked to the door with Mr. Cullen on my side. "Thanks for interviewing me, it was an honor."

"Call me Edward." Edward said and left.

Wow Mr. Edward Cullen is hot, I think I really like him.


End file.
